


Nightfall's Eve

by nuyoukai



Category: Original Work
Genre: Multi, Original Character(s), Original Fiction, Original Universe
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-10
Updated: 2020-04-10
Packaged: 2021-03-01 19:34:26
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 85
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23572438
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/nuyoukai/pseuds/nuyoukai
Summary: This is a collection of interactions/an exploration piece between my characters in a still-developing universe. It may include the gambit from short prompts to page-long stories. Any characters who share similar names with other works and copyrighted material is not intentional.





	Nightfall's Eve

“How dare you! I.. I-I trusted you!” Is what should have come out. Dusk had been left for dead by the same mare who stood over her friend, smiling mockingly. Instead, staring at her unconscious friend’s form had her seething in rage. 

Vi tilted her gaze to meet Dusk’s and pompously laughed, a hoof covering her mouth in feigned nicety. “Sweet, naive little girl,” Vi teased, aware of Dusk’s hatred for the pet name. “Trust is for children. And you, my dear… Are a soldier."


End file.
